Talk:Dating Game/@comment-28446200-20160513013625/@comment-24532164-20160515205558
It's poor literature. It's piss-poor. There's no tension, there's nothing in here that is believable, there's no elegance or intrigue in the writing, and the characters are either too stagnant or too contrary to think about. I just want to say that, firstly, I think you're dead wrong on one thing. The definition of literature is, "The sincere representation of a view of life expressed in appropriate and memorable terms". This story doesn't meet the BASIC standards for literature. This story is not sincere. There is nothing in here that tries to make a message about people or society. There's nothing in here done by any character that would sincerely be done by any actual human being. It's not a story told with care, no, it's a story told purely to be shocking and they think they can do so by resorting to nothing but gore. The story is hardly appropriate. Now, appropriate doesn’t mean that the story must be "PG", but it means that the topics must be handled in a way that is 1) true and sincere to the characters and 2) thoughtful towards the audience. this is neither. Why would a character so scarred and disgusted by the videos he saw ever write about them in this way. I don't know if you've ever been to an accident or talked to someone who lived through a nasty accident but they don't say shit like, "And then I looked over and saw my best friend with her face embedded in the windshield. As she pulled away, I saw her skin tear and I heard the fibers tear as the windshield pulled her face from her skull and there was blood everywhere that ran down her neck and her eyes...". No one does that. No one. Even in third person stories that is not scary. It's more frightening and appropriate to leave it up to the viewers' imaginations. Stephen King kills people all the time in his books, including children, and you would NEVER EVER see him write something as unnerving and disgusting as this story. It takes you out of it, too. It's not a horror story anymore, because if you have a brain you realize, "Well, that was disgusting, and pointless, why am I still reading this?". I could actually go on for days on how the characters in this story are the moronic and nonsensical. freaking Liu from Jeff the Killer had a more consistent character than either of these two. The man, oh the poor freaking man, went from obnoxious asshole, to scared baby, into apparently the dumbest #@$% on the planet. Seriously, who writes this garbage and then by the end doesn't put two and two together? Seriously? And the woman is left so vague I don't know or care what she was. I don't kniw why she did what she did, nor does this story make me want to know. All I gathered is that apparently she's Gru because she's going to send out her "minions". Yeah, that's a terrifying image, and I also have no idea whose ass that idea was pulled out of. No, the story was not good. I don't care if you like it and wank it to the gore in it, but don't you dare tell me it is a well-written piece of anything. Also, wondering how anyone could read the phrase "two runny eggs nailed to the wall" and not be 100% taken out of this supposed horror story. Like, what kind of saying is that even supposed to be? Jesus. I tell you one thing, though. Knowing that people like this story is akin to the hopeless depression of a schizophrenic mental patient.